The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Kniphofia plant, botanically known as Kniphofia uvaria and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Red Rocket’.
The new Kniphofia plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Kniphofia uvaria ‘Nancy's Red’, not patented. The new Kniphofia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within a population of plants of ‘Nancy's Red’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Stramproij, The Netherlands in July, 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Kniphofia plant by tissue culture cuttings in a controlled environment in Lochristi, Belgium since July, 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Kniphofia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.